Moving On?
by YellowInThisCaseIsNotSoMellow
Summary: What happens when a new guy comes to guest star on Mackenzie Falls? What happens when this guest star is Chad's enemy? When this guest star starts to take a liking to Chad's favorite Random? And when little Sonny might like him back? Channy!
1. It's Time To Take My Mind Off Of Things

Chapter One: It's Time To Get My Mind Off Of Things…

She walked into the Commissary searching for some ick-on-a-stick. It was now officially lunch time. Out of habit, she searched for him at his usual table, and was disappointed yet again when she found him to be absent. Sighing, she reached for the ick-on-a-bun, as the ick-on-a-stick was not an option for lunch today, when all of a sudden she felt a soft tap on her right shoulder. Secretly (well, not-so-secretly), she was hoping it was him. Instead of piercing sapphire blue, her eyes latched onto a moss green. A _beautiful_ moss green.

"Sonny Monroe, right?" This boy, almost a man, was probably a few years older than her. Most likely seventeen, or eighteen years old. He was tall, around 6'2" she would guess, and broad shouldered. _Broad_ shouldered. He had those perfect features that any other guy would kill to have, and that any other girl would kill to have beneath her tingling fingertips. He had a dark, styled yet shaggy, head of hair, and lips that looked as if they were perfectly sculpted by Michelangelo himself.

After a bit of ogling, Sonny replied with, "Yeah that's me. And who're _you_?"

Chuckling a little, he said "I'm Cole Patrick. Star of _Patrick Rivers_, Number One Hit Tween Drama in the Nation." Boy, did _that_ sound familiar…

"Oh! I've heard of your show, just never seen it. I'm sorry! But what I have heard has been good, if that's any consolation." Sonny was more than I little impressed. This guy seemed nice, and the way he said Chad's patented line wasn't filled to the brim with conceit as Chad would have said it. He seemed modest, and intelligent, and he was _definitely _gorgeous. And it was about to get better.

"The reason I came over here was because I was wondering if I could have your autograph?" He was starting to get a little nervous, "It's for my littler sister. She loves your show and we watch it every week together. But I have to admit, I only started liking it after you joined the cast." With that, Cole's cheeks turned a paint pink. Sonny was touched. Strangers don't usually show her this much kindness. She could really come to like this guy. If she wasn't so hung up on another heartthrob. Well, more like jerkthrob.

"Yeah! Of course you can!" Sonny smiled at him up through her lashes. Somewhat flirtatiously if she did say so herself, "What's her name?"

"Cole. It's a family name…" The pink touched his cheeks again as he looked down.

"You know, if you wanted my autograph, you could have just asked me. A girl always appreciates honesty. Unless I'm asking you if I look fat. _Then_ you lie and tell me I'm the most beautiful girl in the world." He laughed, and she took that as a good sign.

"Well, I guess it's my first time asking for an autograph. And I didn't know how to go about doing it." it was her turn to laugh.

"You did just fine, don't worry." She smiled, handing him the autograph, when a question popped into her mind, "So, what are you doing here at Condor Studios?"

"Well, _Patrick Rivers_ has just finished taping for the season and our producer thought it would be good for us to guest star on _Mackenzie Falls_, to you know, boost the ratings for both shows, that sort of thing. Me and my co-star, Rachel David, are playing the half siblings of Mackenzie that he just found out about who want to take over the water business."

"That sounds so much like a _Mackenzie Falls_ plot it's not even funny. Like seriously, it's not funny. Not _one_ but. They don't have any comedy, and if you ask me, that's what makes a show. But hey, I'm a comedienne so maybe that's just my opinion."

"No I agree. Comedy is definitely a good thing… Maybe I'll see you around Sonny Monroe…" Cole winked at her and left the Commissary, autograph in hand. He also left with a little bit of Sonny's heart which, up until this point, she thought had solely belonged to Chad Dylan Cooper. _Maybe I should get my mind off him anyway. It's time right? He obviously doesn't feel about me the way that I feel about him…_ At this moment Chad passed by, smiling slightly and winking at Sonny._ Oh who am I kidding? I'll always secretly be in love with Chad, no matter how much I like another guy. But it was worth a shot. She decided not to write Cole off just yet._


	2. Acting Is A Useful Trait

**So I think I'm going to write each chapter from both Sonny and Chad's point of view. Or maybe just third person following them. They each have a story to tell and I'm excited to get it out. Thanks for the encouraging reviews so far. This is my first story though, so please be kind ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

**It was very difficult for Chad to put a smile on his face as he walked by Sonny in the Commissary. He had just witnessed what happened between her, his Sonshine, and Cole, his arch nemesis. He was flirting with her, she was reciprocating, and Chad was **_**not**_** liking it.**

**Chad had always had some beef with Cole Patrick. Right after **_**Patrick Rivers**_** started taping, Cole's popularity started rising. If there's one thing Chad doesn't do, it's share the spotlight. **_**Patrick Rivers**_** was obviously just a knock-off of **_**Mackenzie Falls**_** anyway. Look at the name of the show! Cole was a wannabe Chad Dylan Cooper and Chad resented him for it.**

**There was one other time as well, when both of the boys were attending a party and Chad had his eye on a certain girl. She was all legs and beautiful to the core. Right as Chad was working up the nerve to go talk her (yes, Chad has confidence issues too. Even if he doesn't like to show them), she left with Cole **

**Patrick.**

**So when he saw **_**his**_** Sonny flirting with Cole Patrick, he almost lost it. Thank goodness Chad is the best actor of the generation, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to fake that very false smile to his favorite Random. Why would he smile at all in the first place? Chad likes to do the unexpected.**

* * *

**Chad's Point of View**

**How could she do this to me?! It's **_**Cole Patrick**_**. My enemy. Granted, she doesn't know my feelings for her, but she should still know not to go flirting with random guys that she has never met before, ones that she has met before, and just all guys in general! Especially in front of me!**

**Oh just look at her. Gazing up at him through her eye lashes like she only does with **_**me**_**. What a traitor. I desperately want to show her how angry I am. Maybe start up a bit of a "good" and "fine" fight. But I can't. I can't let her know that he's making me jealous. That, my friends, would be a sign of weakness. And Chad Dylan Cooper never shows weakness. So I'm going to do what I do best. Act.**

**Thankfully no one saw me watching this debacle. No one saw my face lose it's composure for that bit of time. As I was walking into the Commissary I pretended to be going for some Fro-Yo and I gave her a 'genuine' smile. Her face fell a little when show noticed me, but her eyes lit up at the same time. What does this mean? What is she thinking? This girl **_**might just be the death of me. I wouldn't be surprised.**_


End file.
